


From Which Mountains will take Heed

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fights, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, Mythology References, One Shot, Random Encounters, Rare Pairings, Servants, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It's not like I'm willing to strike you down, but I will if I must,"





	From Which Mountains will take Heed

"I can't say that I've heard much about you, Rider. However, I know who you truly are, what kind of creature you are." Lancer said as he warily eyed the female Servant before him. She was easy on the eyes, but her aforementioned eyes covered, shielded from those who dared to gaze upon her.

Lancer took his chances and stood firm as she lifted her head to face him. Her chains crumbled on the ground.

"So you say, Lancer? I have heard much about you, and you hold great promise. It's not like I'm willing to strike you down, but I will if I must," Rider spoke finally, as she gripped the handle of her chains, her voice carrying, lilting, tinged with venom.

Lancer grinned. Rider seemed to return the gesture, smiling coyly. "So your Master insisted on fighting me, is that correct?"

"I have a Master, yes. But I serve another, one who needs my protection. I will do whatever it takes to serve them, even if it means taking you and all the other Servants out."

Maybe he should have been better about it when his master insisted on taking out any other Servant who stood before them, not even when they were the least bit entertaining.

"Just so you know,  _Medusa_ , I won't hold back."

Rider tensed hearing her true name in his voice, but her smile only grew. "Likewise,  _Cu Chulainn_."

With a flick of her wrist, her chains sprung from the ground, and she swung them around her, curling, rattling; the warrior held his ground, until the last possible moment, and then leapt toward her. His spear aimed to strike, and her chains snaked around them, from which mountains would take heed.


End file.
